Marlene McKinnon
by Norma Black
Summary: "Lo sé. Lo sé todo de ella, la conocía" dijo Sirius, encendiendo un pitillo y mirando la tumba con un nombre que él jamás volvería a pronunciar en vida. Marlene McKinnon. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.


-Sirius, Marlene McKinnon era una mujer que...

¿Qué más daba lo que Albus Dumbledore le fuera a decir? ¿Qué sabía él de Marlene McKinnon? Nada. Él no sabía nada.

Allí estaba Sirius Black, sentado entre Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, en una silla de madera blanca, mirando el horizonte de aquel campo bien cuidado. Las hojas que el otoño tiraba ya estaban en el suelo y el frío viento las movía ligeramente. Sirius no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía. Hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y sabía que no era la mano ni de Remus ni de Peter, conocía aquel gesto. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con las gafas rectangulares del cuatro-ojos de su mejor amigo. Tras él, la mujer pelirroja que más amaba James, con lágrimas que corrían por su cara y terminaban en su blusa negra.

-¿Y Harry, padres irresponsables? -preguntó Sirius. Era lo primero que decía en todo el día.

-Con Bathilda. -dijo la voz rasposa y débil de Lily, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, sino fijando su mirada en las tumbas ante ella.

Entonces, cuando Sirius ya hubo preguntado lo importante, porque desde hacía unos días Harry Potter era el ser más importante en la vida de Sirius, se levantó y abrazó a James. Y entonces ahí sí tuvo el valor de dejar que una sola lágrima saliera de su ojo. Porque no había nadie que conociera más y mejor a Marlene McKinnon que él, que Sirius Black.

* * *

La recordaba desde siempre, desde que era la rubia _repipi_ de Ravenclaw que se hizo amiga de James porque tuvieron que hacer un trabajo de Historia de la Magia juntos. Sirius no podía entender como Cornamenta podía ser amigo de una estirada sangre pura, de buenas notas y con carita de ángel que le caía bien a todos los profesores.

En quinto curso la hicieron prefecta, ¡qué sorpresa! Prefecta como la insoportable de Evans... Los únicos prefectos que le caían bien eran Lunático y Dorcas Meadowes, claro. Pero que alguien fuera prefecto solía significar que esa persona y Sirius Black no podrían ser amigos.

Fue en sexto que la rubia insoportable se empezó a acercar más a los Merodeadores. Ella y Meadowes, de la Hufflepuff lo entendía, se acostaba con Remus, pero, ¿qué hacía la rubia entre ellos? Pero además cuanto más la conocía más defectos le encontraba. Era arrogante, salía con todos los que se le cruzaban, todo le salía bien, le caía bien a casi todo el mundo...

-Cómo tú. -le espetó James, mientras enumeraba los defectos de McKinnon. Sirius lo miró con una mueca de confusión.- Te estás describiendo, Canuto.

-¿Estás de su lado?

-Es mi mejor amiga, como tú también. Mira, tenéis mucho en común. Deberíais salir. -dijo James, riéndose.

-Hay chicas mejores que ella.

* * *

Y las probó. Probó a todas las que pensaba que eran mejor que McKinnon. A todas las que quiso. Empezó séptimo y cató y siguió catando. Hasta que una se le resistió después de la fiesta de Halloween.

-No soy como las demás. No soy un pañuelo de usar y tirar. Y creo que puedo llegar yo sola hasta mi habitación.

Y así, borracha y tambaleándose, se marchó a su habitación. Y dejó a Sirius Black, plantado. ¡Plantado! ¿Quién era ella para dejarlo plantado? ¿Quién se creía Marlene para dejarlo tirado en la sala común de Ravenclaw? Se enfureció, mucho.

No le hablaba, no quería saber nada de ella. Pero en clase de Transformaciones la miraba de reojo y veía como no podía convertir la tortuga en el canario como McGonagall les ordenaba. Y él lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, deseando que ella lo miraba y viera lo bien que lo hacía él, lo que se había perdido. Cambiaba el color del canario del amarillo al azul, al verde, al rojo, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

-Deje de marear al canario para conquistar a la chica, Black. -le dijo en voz baja McGonagall. Por el tono, Sirius sabía que lo decía en serio, que no lo estaba vacilando. Suspiró y dejó la varita encima de la mesa. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su profesora favorita, porque no engañaba a nadie, Minnie era su favorita, había dicho. _La chica_ , no una chica o su chica. No, _la chica_. ¿De verdad McKinnon era _LA CHICA_?

¡Crisis! Pero no podía contársela a los Merodeadores, se reirían de él, igual que se rieron cuando James tuvo la misma crisis con Lily, Remus con Dorcas y cada vez que Peter la tenía con cualquiera. Pero Sirius Black era la primera vez que tenía esa crisis. Por eso decidió que una opinión femenina no estaría nada mal. Pero se encontró con tres risas, igual que si se lo hubiera contado a sus amigos.

-Pasáis demasiado tiempo con los Merodeadores. -les dijo, enfadado, a Lily, Dorcas y Alice que se reían ante él.- no entiendo que es lo que os hace tanta gracia.

-Que te gusta Marlene. Pero de verdad, Sirius. No sólo físicamente. -le explicó Dorcas.

* * *

Se había resignado, si no quería nada, no quería nada y punto. Él no era el segundo plato de nadie. Por eso la evitó, ignoró y esquivó hasta que fue inevitable el encuentro. _Black, vas con McKinnon, a la guardia en el Callejón Diagon_ , maldito Dumbledore y Orden del Fénix. Miró a Marlene y sus ojos grises chocaron contra los azules de Marlene. Tenía unos ojos azul oscuro, profundos, que parecían que jamás encontrarías el final en ellos. Y allí estaban, cada uno a un lado de la calle, mirándose en silencio.

-¿Las guardias van a ser siempre tan aburridas? -dijo Marlene. Lo dijo en un tono normal, pero el silencio hizo que sonara con eco. La rubia se asustó y fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sentarme a tu lado. -dijo ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Me refiero a qué haces en general.

-Ah, verás. -dijo Marlene, tomando aliento.- Pues por las mañana voy a la Academia de Aurores, me peleo con mis compañeros que me consideran una inútil simplemente por ser mujer. Voy corriendo a casa de mis padres, como con ellos, con mi hermano y con mi cuñada. Por las tarde busco un apartamento en Londres y por la noche vengo a la reuniones y misiones con la Orden.

-¿Tu hermano y tu cuñada?

-Sí, el imbécil suicida de mi hermano está harto de esconderse por haberse casado con una muggle así que ya se esconde menos.

-Es peligroso.

-Eso le digo yo, pero él me echa en cara que estoy en la Orden, así que no puedo discutir mucho con él...

Y así empezó una conversación que consiguió llenar toda la noche. Un par de días más tarde Dumbledore los mandó a una misión juntos, esta vez a pelear. Y ambos quedaron sorprendidos de lo bien que se complementaban y se cubrían las espaldas.

-Ni los Potter ni los Longbotton tienen nada que envidiarnos. -dijo Marlene, una vez terminada la pelea, con la respiración agitada y sonriendo. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, borró la sonrisa y miró a Sirius. Y Sirius pudo leer en la profundidad de los ojos de Marlene, puso ver deseo, el mismo que ella vio en los ojos grises de Sirius. Pero resistieron la tentación y volvieron al cuartel al dar parte de la pelea. Cuando salieron del cuartel de la Orden se volvieron a mirar, igual que hacía unas horas. Y no lo soportaron más, Sirius cogió la mano de Marlene y fue ella quien los apareció a su nuevo apartamento en Londres.

¡Por las medias de colores de Merlín! En cuanto llegaron Sirius la besó y caminaron hasta la que la espalda de ella tropezó con una pared. No perdieron el tiempo y él empezó a levantar su blusa y ella a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Sirius. En su casa no había más que un colchón en el suelo. Pero a ellos les sobraba.

Sirius se despertó antes que Marlene. Miró a su lado, se había despertado con un brazo sobre la espalda desnuda de Marlene. Ella dormía boca abajo, mirando hacia la pared y con todo el pelo rubio esparcido por la almohada. Sirius se movió con cuidado y despacio, se puso su ropa interior y caminó a la cocina. No había nada y él se moría de hombre, así que se vistió y salió a la calle. Cuando volvió llamó al timbre y su sorpresa fue que Marlene le abrió la puerta sorprendida, envuelta en una bata de seda negra.

-Sirius, pensé... -dijo Marlene, al abrirle la puerta.

-Que no me había quedado a dormir, pues sorpresa, Marlene, al parecer no soy tan imbécil. Y te traje el desayuno. -dijo Sirius, enseñando las bolsas de plástico que llevaba en las manos. Marlene sonrió de lado, lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

Noches como aquellas se fueron repitiendo. Pero durante el día, después de comer se encontraban y Sirius la ayudaba con la mudanza. Su nuevo apartamento empezaba a coger forma y su relación también. Aunque lo negaran delante de todo el mundo y siguieran afirmando que el amor no existía, por las noches se enredaban en las sábanas de Marlene y dormían juntos.

-Sirius... -le dijo ella, suavemente, para despertarlo.- Sirius despierta...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él, con los ojos cerrados.

-Estamos abrazados.

Efectivamente, había dormido abrazados. Sirius con los brazos alrededor de ella, ella apoyada en su pecho, sus piernas enredadas. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, pero no movieron ni un pelo, estaban cómodos así.

-¿Café? -preguntó ella, minutos después, con la bata de seda negra y dos tazas en la mano. Sirius seguía sentado en la cama y aceptó la taza que Marlene le ofrecía. Marlene se sentó a su lado en la cama, bebiendo de su taza. Los dos estaban consternados, habían dormido abrazados y ahora desayunaban en la cama.

* * *

Más "problemas" como aquel se fueron sucediendo. Pero el peor de todos fue el día en el que Marlene se estaba duchando para disfrutar del primer día libre en la Academia de Aurores. En su plato de ducha disfrutaba de la templada agua corriendo por su cuerpo y escuchó a alguien entrando en el baño.

-¿Sirius?

-No, un mortífago. -dijo Sirius, sonriendo de lado. Marlene asomó la cabeza mojada por la puerta del plato de ducha y lo miró enarcando una ceja. Sirius la miraba sonriendo de lado en su ropa interior.

-No tiene gracia.

-A mi me parece gracioso.

-Ya, claro. -dijo ella, ya de vuelta en la ducha. Sirius se sacó sus calzoncillos y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la ducha, recorriendo el cuerpo de Marlene con la mirada.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Puedo?

Marlene no dijo nada, tiró de la mano de Sirius y lo metió debajo del chorro de agua con ella. Sirius la besó y ella profundizó el beso, que se volvía más y más pasional por segundos. Sirius acarició su espalda desnuda, su muslo y ella rodeó la cadera del Black con las piernas. Y justo el timbre sonó. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta abierta del baño.

-No les hagas caso. -dijo Marlene, volviendo a besarlo. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar y la persona que estaba tras la puerta seguía insistiendo.- Dos minutos y vuelvo. -salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y salió enfurecida hacia la puerta de su apartamento.- ¿Quién es...?

Sirius salió envuelto en una toalla por la cintura unos minutos más tarde y se encontró con Marlene tomando té con sus padres y su hermano en la cocina. Nunca sintió tanto pudor como en aquel momento. El hermano de Marlene se echó a reír mientras que sus padres lo recorrieron con la mirada y luego intercambiaron una mirada, Marlene se limitó a apurar su té.

* * *

Sirius la conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que no tenía pijamas, ella no dormía con pijama. Que le gustaba andar descalza por casa y era desordenada. Dejaba sus zapatos por el suelo, la ropa encima de la cama y las tazas del desayuno sobre la mesilla de noche. Marlene adoraba el negro, vestirse de negro. Y eso Sirius lo descubrió una mañana, mientras la observaba vestirse desde su cama. Marlene en aquel instante se paseaba con un sujetador y unas bragas negras por la casa, con el pelo rubio mojado y buscando una crema para las piernas que juraba que había dejado por algún lado.

-¿Por qué siempre todo negro? -le preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido. Marlene lo miró sorprendida.

-Pues porque me gusta. Me queda bien.

-Sí, eso no puedo negarlo... -dijo Sirius, haciendo que Marlene sonriera.- Pero, ¿siempre todo negro?

-Sí, igual era una señal. -dijo Marlene, guiñándole un ojo. Minutos después se enfundó en un jersey de cuello alto negro, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas de tacón negras. Para salir a la calle cogió una chupa de cuero, negra también, y se marchó después de dedicarle una sonrisa. La chupa no era de ella, sino de Sirius, pero también debía admitir que le quedaba mejor a la rubia.

* * *

Sirius también sabía que Marlene era buena escuchando, pero no dando consejos.

-¡Y me dice que qué me pasa! -gritó Lily Evans, bueno, Lily Potter, ante ellos. Ambos se habían sentado en el sillón delante de ella para escuchar su crisis matrimonial con James. Lily estaba ya embarazada de cinco meses y se paseaba por el salón de McKinnon acariciando su vientre de vez en cuando. Sirius la miraba, con una taza de café en la mano, sin camiseta pero sí una sudadera con cremallera y unos pantalones de deporte grises. A su lado, Marlene seguía con la mirada a Lily, con una sudadera sin cremallera y unas mayas negras, y un tazón de cereales en la mano.

-Evans, vas a marear a mi ahijado, siéntate. -le pidió Sirius.

-¡Tú cállate! -le dijo Lily, señalándolo.- Vine a hablar con Marlene. -dijo Lily, intentando controlar su respiración. Sirius miró a la rubia, que asintió sin despegar la mirada de Lily.

-Cuéntame más. -le dijo Marlene, con la boca llena de cereales. Después de escuchar a la pelirroja durante largos minutos, ésta se sentó agotada, acariciando la barriga de cinco meses y miró a la pareja.- Yo creo que eres un poco histérica.

-¡No se puede hablar con vosotros! -gritó Lily, antes de desaparecerse. Sirius miró de reojo a Marlene, que ni se inmutó por el enfado de la pelirroja y se rió.

* * *

Marlene adoraba bailar, bailaba cualquier cosa. Sirius la había pillado bailando en ropa interior varias veces. Un día había sido el _Start me up_ , de los Rolling Stones; otro día el _Let it be_ , de The Beatles; o el _Stand by me_ , la versión de Otis Redding.

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Sirius se quedó mirando a la rubia, bailar, con una sonrisa traviesa, los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Pero ella lo encontró y, ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó a él, bailando y cantando.

- _So darling, darling. Stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me. Stand by me_. -le cantó agarrando sus manos e intentando que bailara con ella. Decir que Marlene McKinnon cantaba mal era quedarse corto, pero a Sirius no le importaba eso.

-¿Qué haces, Rubia? -le preguntó Sirius, divertido, riéndose. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Marlene, agarró su mano y se puso a bailar con ella.

-Bailas bien... -dijo Marlene, riendo, divertida.

-Soy un Black, querida. -dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

- _So darling, darling. Stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me. Stand by me_. -volvió a cantarle ella entre risas mientras bailaban juntos por el pasillo del apartamento.

* * *

Marlene es, era, impulsiva, valiente... A veces demasiado.

-No, no, no... -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Delante de ellos dos estaba un Remus Lupin, totalmente desgraciado ante la muerte de Dorcas Meadowes.

- _Él_ mismo se encargó de matarla. -dijo Remus, mirando al suelo. Sirius vio como Marlene echaba la mano hacia su varita, dispuesta a aparecerse quién sabe donde.

-Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, por favor. -le dijo Sirius, agarrando los brazos de Marlene, que intentaba soltarse por todos los medios. Lily había ido a abrazar a Remus, mientras que James y Peter seguían en shock.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! -gritó ella.

Sirius no había escuchado jamás un grito más desgarrador y desquiciado que aquel. Marlene lloraba a mares e intentaba soltarse, pero perdía fuerza por segundos. Las piernas empezaron a fallarle y Sirius rápidamente pasó un brazo por su cintura para sujetarla. Llevó la cabeza de Marlene hacia su pecho y acarició la melena rubia, intentando tranquilizarla. McKinnon lloró la muerte de su mejor amiga días y noches, tumbada en su cama, sin comer, sin moverse, sin hablar. Y Sirius pasó todos esos días y noches sentado a su lado, por si en algún momento lo necesitaba. Y ese momento llegó. Marlene lo miró, se sentó en la cama, se abrazó a su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

-Va a caer, Marlene. Te lo prometo, va a caer. -le dijo Sirius, acariciando las piernas de Marlene. Ella se había echado a llorar de nuevo en su hombro. Sirius era la primera vez que la veía llorar y se prometió a si mismo que intentaría que fuera la última también.

* * *

Y Marlene quería a su familia. La amaba.

-Sirius me voy. Hoy voy a ver a mi sobrinito. -le dijo Marlene, mientras él dormía en su cama, boca a abajo y desnudo. Sirius gruñó dando a entender que la había escuchado y ella se rió. Le dio un beso en la espalda y Sirius sonrió.

-Marlene... -dijo Sirius cuando Marlene estaba saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio. Ella lo miró sonriendo.- Te... -espera, ¿qué iba a deicr? No, no era el momento, todavía.- Que te espero aquí.

-Eres un idiota. -le dijo riendo antes de salir de su apartamento.

Y Sirius la esperó, pero ella no volvió.

* * *

Murió con toda su familia por un ataque de mortífagos. Sirius sabía que había luchado hasta el final, que había protegido a sus padres, a su hermano, a su cuñada y a su sobrino de tres meses. Pero no hubo sobrevivientes. La Marca Tenebrosa brilló sobre la mansión de los McKinnon y la Orden llegó tarde, encontrando nada más que seis cadáveres.

-Ella... -le intentó hablar de nuevo Dumbledore.

-Lo sé. Lo sé todo de ella, la conocía. -dijo Sirius, encendiendo un pitillo y mirando la tumba con un nombre que él jamás volvería a pronunciar en vida.

Marlene McKinnon.


End file.
